The integration of social networking services with mobile devices has provided an avenue for users to integrate their mobile applications with their social networking presence. However, allowing a third-party application to access a social networking service on behalf of a user without that user's permission risks violating that user's privacy and identity. Where a user's permission is required it is desired to request it in a manner as convenient to them as possible. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.